


Dizzy (The Blacklist)

by Multifandomfanfics



Series: Dizzy/Sick/Fainting fics [1]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fainting, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all<br/>(First work of my new series, dizzy(kinda sick fics)</p><p>Lizzie gets dizzy/sick ish..</p><p>(She is not pregnant in this fic)</p><p>(Chapter 1 is probably going to be more than 2,000 words so it is on progress...Meaning it is not complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> DONT BE SUPRISED I AM OBSESSED WITH SICK FICS THEY GIVE ME LIFE..
> 
> (Espically with the ones with fainting)
> 
> I LUV U PEOPLE!!

"Earth to Lizzie..." Lizzie heard a dark voice say to rose her from her sleep..

"This is the third time you dosed off in the last hour..."Raymond started his eyes were spraking with smugness and concern..

As he was about to finish he sentence Donald Ressler walked in..

"You Okay?" Ressler asked Lizzie noticing her drowsy state..

She didnt even get a chance to reply as red spoke for her causing her to sigh mentally..

"Miss Keen has dosed off three times in the last hour.." 

Lizzie shot a death glare at red and rolled her eyes 

She blankly replied "I'm fine.."

Ressler narrowed his eyes at her in doubt before nodding and saying "Okay but next time you dose off you are going home..no ifs ands or buts.."

Lizzie nodded her head "Yes sir.."

When Ressler left the room she turned around to glare at reddington..

"What the hell was that..?"Lizzie asked slightly angry...

"You amuse me,Lizzie.." red blankly said before looking back down at the case file in his hand..

As Lizzie read the case file in front of her,She could help but to think as how tired she was..

She mentally admitted that she felt a little dizzy but she would never admit it to red or ressler..

Then they would definitely make her go home..

Then an idea popped into Lizzie's head..

~Caffine...Coffee..has caffine!!~ she almost blurted out loud but she stopped herself...

Lizzie waited until Red was completely focused on the file he was reading and she slipped out of the room...

"Ouch.."Lizzie whispered as she felt a headache take place...

Lizzie walked over to starbucks,which was luckily right across the street..

Even though she knew she should,Lizzie brought three large coffee's..

She downed them all in ten minutes..

About ten minutes after returning to work she felt the Caffine start to take affect on her body..

"I feel...so alive..."Lizzie brightfully said to herself before going back to her regular seat..

Red noticed something was up with Lizzie..

She could barely sit still,her legs were shaking,and her pupils were dilated..

"Lizzie.."Red said breaking the awkward silence between them...

"Yeah?"She didn't even look up at him as her vision was a little off..

"Look at me.."Red demanded with his husky deep voice..

Lizzie sighed.."Red,lets just try and solve--"

Red cut her off which angered her a little..

"You're on a caffine or sugar high.."Red said puttinf down the file and observing her movements and body language..

Lizzie scoffed "And how do you know that I am not just wide awake and...hyper.."

Reddington chuckled at Lizzie "Well,Before you left you barely moved cause of your tiredness and now you are barely sitting still..."

"That doesn't mean anything,Reddington.."Lizzie almost never used Red's full last name so he was a little caught off guard..

"I wasn't done,Elizabeth..Your legs are shaking and your pupils are dilated..."Red retorted using Lizzie's full name 

Lizzie didn't answer him she just stared at him...

"How much coffee did you drink..."Red asked..

Lizzie sighed and confessed "It wasnt that much.."

Red narrowed his eyes at her and leaned closer to her "How much...Elizabeth.."

The way he said her full name caused Lizzie to get slight chills...

"Just one small cup of coffee.."Lizzie lied in hopes of getting Reddington off her back...

Reddington knew she was lying and he replied "You're lying lizzie...I know you hard one large cup...or was it two.."

The growl he made was almost too much for lizzie..

"It wasn't...t-two...It was three..."Lizzie confessed suddenly feeling a sensation of heat rush through her body...

Reddington got up and walked over to Lizzie but before he could get to her Lizzie jumped up and walked quickly out of the room..

She didnt even know where she would go to get away from him...

Her car was parked in the south parking lot..Which was all the way across the building..

She would probably run into Ressler or Cooper and that definitely could not happen...

Her dizziness had gotten worse in the last fifteen minutes...

Lizzie knew if she stopped Reddington would go to her feel if she had a fever,which she is positive she does,and tell Ressler or Copper...

Lizzie then was accidentally bumped from behind by someone...

At first she thought it was Reddington but the voice that apologize was the voice of Samar Navabi..

"Oh hey Reddington is looking for you..."Samsr said..

"I know..."Lizzie stated before sighing...

Samar cocked her head in confuisin before saying "Oh you are kinds running from him aren't you..."

Lizzie nodded "Yeah I think i have a fever but i dint want to go home.."

Samar caugh her arm and gently put her palm in Lizzie's forehead.."Yep definitely a fever..But if you dont want to go home then follow me..".

Lizzie nodded and followed Samar into a room.

Samar searched for a moment before pulling out a bottle of medicine..

"I'm telling you now,this is pretty strong stuff.dont take more than one dose today or you'll be out like a light" 

With that Samar handed her the bottle "Get better."

Lizzie nodded "thanks"

Lizzie and Samar left the room and went their separate ways.

She slid the bottle in her pocket and returned to the room Reddington and her were previously at..

Lizzie sighed in relief when she saw saw Reddington was not in the room..

Soon enough she saw Reddington return to the room.

He stopped walking when he saw Lizzie

"Where have you been.?" 

Lizzie sighed but before she could say anything Reddington rushed over to her and quickly put his palm on he cheek 

Lizzie moved his hand away immediately but not before he firgured out she had a high fever..

"You have a fever,Lizzie." Red stated before sitting down in front of her

"Red-" Lizzie started before pulling out the medicine from her pocket

"I have medicine.."Lizzie finished setting the bottle of medicine down on the table

Red nodded before replying "Then you need to take some more or I will take you home."

Lizzie then realize if she took one more dose she would be out cold.

Lizzie ignored the thought and took one more dose just to get Red off her back.

To her suprise Red stopped watching her so closely just because she took the medicine but the effects if it started to kick in and Lizzke knew she had to get out of there..

"I'll be right back" Lizzie suddenly blurted before getting up

She ignored the dizziness as Red asked her "Where are you going..?"

"Um..Just to the bathroom.." Lizzie quickly replied before leaving the room

She had to find Samar and tell her what happened


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is going ti be long (About 1000-1110 words maybe more maybe less)  
> Probably more 
> 
> This is not yet completed

Luckily within 30 seconds Lizzie spotted Samar and went to her

Samar smiled "Okay is the medicine working?"

"Um..we have a problem..-"Lizzie started 

Samar's smiled instantly faded "You took more than one dose didn't you.?"

Lizzie nodded "I am so fucking sleepy I had to take more than one cause Reddington wanted to see me take a dose.."

Samar facepalmed and replied "You need to go home now..How long ago did you take the second dose.?"

Lizzie thought for a moment before swaying a little

Samar caught her arm and helped Lizzie steady herself

"About thirty minutes ago.." Lizzie said sleepily

Samar sighed "Okay I cant leave right now but based on your body lanuage and your state I estimate you have like 40 mintues left before it goes into full effect."

Lizzie sighed "Okay but thank you.."

Samar smiled 

Lizzie returned to the room and told red she was going home..

"Why are you leaving.."

Lizzie sighed "Um..Emergency.."

Lizzie now felt like she was going to faint and she had to get away from red..

Lizzie ran into Ressler and apologized

"I'm going home.."

Ressler nodded before saying "feel better"

Lizzie almost staggered in front of him but she hoped he didn't notice


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie staggered to her car, dizzingly trying to keep herself from falling to the ground, even though it seemed like the best thing ever right now. She managed to slid into the car's driver's seat. Lizzie's vision was starting to blur and she pulled her phone out of the left front pocket. She could barely see, but she managed to get to the contacts and dial red's number. She heard ringing for about ten seconds before a familiar voice. "Lizzie?" Red said into the phone. He wondered why she was calling him. Lizzie took a few breaths. "Lizzie, I can hear you breathing, Are you alright?" confusion was quickly turning into concern. "Red" Her voice came out soft and slightly slurred. Immediately Red was on alert "Lizzie, what's wrong, are you hurt, where are you". " 'm in my car, I'm sleepy" Lizzie replied. Red started walking in the director of her car, not hanging up the phone. "Lizzie, I'm coming. Talk to me, I need you to stay awake." Red quickened up his pace. He could hear her breathing pattern start to change. For some reason he knew every single one of her breathing patterns. and right now, the one he was hearing right now was her about to go unconscious one. "tired" Lizzie breathed out. "I know, Lizzie I know, I'm coming I swear." Red spoke, trying to keep her conscious. After what seemed like forever he could finally see Lizzie's car. He ran to it as fast as he legs would go and searched for Lizzie. He found her in the passenger seat, and he hung up the phone. Red opened the front door, noting she was almost unconscious. "Red" her words were now more slow than before. "I'm here, it's alright" Lizzie's head fell to Red's chest with a thud. "Easy, Lizzie, easy. I got you" Red comforted, he felt her breathing slow. "Let's get you to my car, so I can take you to my place, okay?" Lizzie nodded slowly and Red begin to pull her to him. Red then put his arm around her waist, taking on the majority of her weight. Her head lolled onto his shoulder and her eyes fluttered closed as he turned around to lock her car. Closing the car door, he begin to walk to his car, which was not too far away. Red felt Lizzie go limper every second. Lizzie was leaned heavily against his side, trying to help him help her to the car. "Red" she said before the last bit of consciousness left her.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont worry much more is coming!!


End file.
